planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Community Guidelines
Attention, soldiers! Get your uniforms pressed, guns cleaned, and let's head out! Before we head into glorious battle, below you'll notice the best techniques to avoid a bullet to the leg in PlanetSide 2 (well...specifically the wiki). These pro tips are meant to be guidelines, however everything in the Terms of Use must be adhered to. If you feel the need to report abuse, please contact one of our admins. If they're not available to help please contact the Wiki's Community Support team for assistance. The Soldier's Way Be Adventurous! What are you waiting for? Pull out your gun and go to town! Everyone is welcome to edit the wiki. To start editing, check out our How-To Guide or just click Edit on any page. ''Exterminate Collaborate! The very nature of wikis is to work with one another and to be collaborative. We all have ideas. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. So let's work together to get the information that players need to survive in this explosive game! ''Don't Be A ****! Wil Wheaton would not approve of being anything but nice, so let's all follow his motto. We're all here to help, even if we have different viewpoints on how that may be. Let's be civil and communicate in non-offensive, open-minded ways. Remember that we all have the same goal. ''Welcome Newer Players! We certainly want newer players to feel welcome to seek help. Welcome them by going to their Talk:Wall and saying "Hi", and help them out if they have questions. Remember, we all had to start somewhere. Category:Community ''It's Okay to Ask for Help! Please, please, please ask for help! If you are ever confused, think something could be done differently, or don't understand something, just ask! We all believe in open and honest communication. No question is dumb because well...knowledge is power! ''Go and Spread the Word! This wiki is only useful for those who can see it. This can only be useful if we have lots of people contributing to it. So go forth and tell others about it! You can do this easily on Facebook, Twitter, Google+, blogs, forums, and other means of social media. The Dead Soldier's Way ''Plagiarism is Bad Straight up, plagiarism is not okay. Please be sure to properly cite authors when importing content over. Not everything on the Internet is open to take. The best way to overcome this is to make sure you have permission by asking before you copy it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! ''No Spam, Ever! Spamming is not tolerated on this wiki. Please make sure that any comments or links are related to the topic. We reserve the right to remove all the spam. ''No Troll Zone Trolls are inevitably everywhere and are especially prevalent in any video game community. Remember, don't feed them. It's not worth it. ''No Personal Attacks'' Personal attacks are expressly forbidden on this wiki. So please, be nice! Also, do not bring in outside fights to this Wiki site. If you have a personal issue with someone, please take it up with them via e-mail or another private means. If they have done something that violates the guidelines on the Wiki's Terms of Use however, please report them immediately. And Always Remember *There are real people contributing to this wiki and reading it. *This wiki is meant to be fun and informative! Helping players in a video game out of trouble, so don't forget that! If it's starting to get boring for you, take a break and come back at your own leisure! Category:Community